his new story
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: ... itulah cerita baru mereka berdua, paling tidak, untuk saat ini ... Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire). Dibuat untuk event #TAKABURC.


**his new story**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **his new story © kurohippopotamus (kurohippo)**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **family**_ **!AU,** _ **fluffy**_ **, (** _ **kinda**_ **)** _ **ficlet**_ **, dan lain-lain.**

 **Pairing :** _ **FranticShipping**_ **(** _ **married**_ **)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Notes :**

 **-** **Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruby bersumpah, Tuhan adalah penulis kisah terhebat yang pernah ada.

Bahkan dia berpendapat bahwa penulis-penulis novel nan rumit yang kadang dibacanya itu kalah hebatnya.

Ruby sendiri tidak tahu, bahwa Tuhan menulis kisahnya sedemikian rupa yang bahkan dirinya seakan tiada daya untuk mengubahnya sedikitpun. Lelaki berbulatan merah gelap itu sadar, se _hebat_ apapun dia melarikan diri dari masalah apapun tetapi amatlah percuma untuk melarikan diri dari alur kisah yang ditulis untuknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Tuhan menulis kisah untuknya dengan menyertakan seorang Sapphire sebagai teman seperjuangannya.

Seandainya dia tahu kalau kisahnya akan berjalan seperti itu, mungkin dia tidak akan melarikan diri dari takdirnya itu. Cukup saat itu saja—ketika ayahnya tak setuju dirinya berpartisipasi dalam _Pokemon Contest_ —lelaki berhelaian hitam kelam itu melarikan diri.

Cukup saat itu saja.

Dilihatnya telapak kanannya yang kini berbalut perban, cukup untuk membuatnya menghela napas sejenak. Itulah yang dia dapatkan setelah berjuang bersama Sapphire waktu itu. Dia ingat, wanita _brunette_ itu mencengkram tangannya dengan _**terlewat**_ kuat sehingga sukses membuatnya berteriak kesakitan (beruntunglah dia mampu mengontrol volume suaranya sehingga tidak memecah konsentrasi mereka), tetapi pria dengan dua biratan pada keningnya itu tak sekalipun mengeluh tentang tulang telapak kanannya yang nyaris remuk itu.

Karena Ruby tahu, Sapphire sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati saat itu.

Kembali, Ruby melihat tangan kanannya itu. Kemudian dia menutup matanya sambil membayangkan apa saja yang telah terjadi sebagai cerita hidupnya bersama dengan perempuan itu, yang diwakili oleh tangan kanannya itu.

...

 _Ini semua dimulai dari setelah para DexHolder berhasil menghentikan meteor yang akan menghancurkan Bumi. Dibuatlah acara perayaan dan untuk pembukanya, pada DexHolder berdiri di atas panggung. Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald berdiri di sana sebagai yang pertama muncul di panggung. Ruby berada di tengah, Sapphire di samping kanannya, dan Emerald di samping kirinya. Lalu, ketika ayahnya Ruby, Norman, dan ayahnya Sapphire, Profesor Birch, menyambut mereka..._

" _Inilah anak-anak yang berhasil menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran!" seru Norman._

" _Dan juga yang mengembalikan perdamaian di muka Bumi!" seru Profesor Birch._

" _Pahlawan kita, tiga DexHolder region kita, Hoenn," kata Norman, lalu secara bersamaan..._

" _RUBY, SAPPHIRE, DAN EMERALD!" seru mereka berdua, lalu disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang di bawah panggung. Tepukan dari banyak orang itu membuat Ruby agak gugup dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan kirinya Sapphire semakin erat. Sapphire menyadari perubahan tekanan pada tangan kirinya, dan menoleh pada sang pemberi tekanan itu._

" _Ada apa, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire._

" _Eh? Ada apa, Sapph?" tanya Ruby, mengulangi pertanyaan teman bermata biru itu._

" _Kau, menggenggam tanganku makin keras. Ada apa?" tanya Sapphire dengan wajah agak khawatir. Lalu Ruby melihat ke arah tangan kanannya dan baru menyadari yang dikatakan Sapphire itu benar._

" _Oh, maaf, sepertinya aku agak gugup dengan ini," kata Ruby dengan sedikit kekehan. "Aku terbiasa mendapatkan tepuk tangan saat di Pokemon Contest, tapi bukan di acara seperti ini," kata Ruby, lalu Sapphire tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan kirinya pada tangan kanannya Ruby._

" _Aku juga sama, Ruby. Tapi kalau kita melakukannya bersama, pasti lebih mudah," kata Sapphire. Lalu Ruby dan Sapphire saling memandang. Tidak terlalu lama, namun ada satu hal yang membuat proses pandang-memandang ini tidak bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Dan itu adalah teman mereka yang ada di posisi paling kiri yang protes dengan tindak tanduk mereka._

" _Hei, kalau ingin ciuman, cari pohon atau masuk kamar saja, jangan di atas panggung seperti ini!" ketus Emerald. Itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Ruby dan Sapphire dari apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya._

 _..._

Ruby kembali melihat tangan kanan berperban itu sambil tersenyum setelah mengingat cerita itu. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, Emerald. Maaf kalau kau terus menjadi korban kalau kami berdua di dekatmu. Semoga kau beruntung di sana, kawan," kata Ruby kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menatap tangan kanannya lagi, membayangkan apa cerita yang terjadi. Tepatnya...

...

 _Di sebuah tebing, pada tengah malam bersinarkan bulan purnama, Ada dua manusia yang berdiri di dekat tepinya. Dua-duanya memakai pakaian merah, hanya saja yang satu memakai jaket sementara yang satunya memakai semacam 'tank-top'. Yang satu memasang wajah meyakinkan, sementara yang lain memasang wajah menunggu, tepatnya, menunggu kepastian._

" _Sapphire, aku minta maaf," yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam. Akhirnya laki-laki itu meneruskan kata-katanya._

" _Aku minta maaf karena aku berbohong padamu selama 4 tahun ini. Sebenarnya, aku mengingat semuanya, dari pengungkapanku di Pulau Mirage yang membuatku terkejut itu, bahkan sampai pengungkapanku sendiri padamu yang sampai membuatku harus menguncimu di mobilnya Wallace," kata Ruby. Yang diajak bicara masih terdiam._

" _Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku karena aku mempermainkanmu selama 4 tahun ini. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Sapphire, dengarkanlah apa yang akan kuucapkan ini. Inilah ungkapan permintaan maafku padamu," lalu Ruby menggerakkan tangan kanannya, meraih tangan kanannga Sapphire, kemudian diikuti tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanannya Sapphire bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu dengan satu tarikan napas, Ruby menumpahkan semua perasaannya._

" _Sapphire, aku menyukaimu. Ayo kita jalin hubungan yang sebenarnya di antara kita. Hubungan cinta yang murni tanpa ada kebohongan dan ketertutupan. Hanya ada kejujuran dan keterbukaan. Itu janjiku, Sapph. Itu janjiku," kata Ruby. Lalu, mata merah delimanya bertemu dengan mata biru safir yang masih sata menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, mata itu mulai terisi oleh perasaan Sapphire yang sebenarnya kepada Ruby, perasaan yang dipendamnya selama 4 tahun itu._

" _Ruby, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kejadian itu. Aku memang hampir menyerah untuk membuatmu sadar, namun saat kau berkata ini adalah janjimu, kau membuatku sadar kalau..." kali ini, tangan kirinya Sapphire melengkapi pelukan tangan mereka berdua. Dan dengan senyuman, Sapphire membalas janji Ruby._

" _Ruby, aku juga menyukaimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku setuju denganmu kali ini. Tidak ada kebohongan dan ketertutupan. Hanya ada kejujuran dan keterbukaan antara kita. Aku memaafkanmu, dan lagi, Ruby, aku menyukaimu," kali ini bukan suara petir yang terdengar seperti saat pengungkapan perasaan di Pulau Mirage 4 tahun yang lalu, tapi suara angin lembut yang membawa kesejukan hati bagi mereka berdua. Kedua manusia DexHolder Hoenn ini saling senyum, saling pandang, dan saling memahami kali ini. Dan tidak ada hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan selain saling berbagi kebahagiaan ini._

 _Kali ini, tangan kanannya Ruby bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Sapphire, yang mengejutkan bagi Ruby karena ternyata pipinya lembut, dan tangan kirinya merangkul Sapphire untuk membawanya lebih dekat. Tangan kanannya Sapphire melepaskan topi yang sering menutupi bagian atas kepala Sang Pemikat Hati ini, menunjukkan sisa-sisa masa lalu mereka, dan Sapphire mengelus bagian itu dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ruby. Lalu setelah prosesi saling pandang antara laki-laki pemikat hati dan perempuan penakluk ini, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan inti acara pada malam hari itu._

 _Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, mereka ingin saling merasakan bibir masing-masing, sampai didorong tubuh mereka untuk menekan bibir mereka lebih kuat. Ditambah dengan lidah tak bertulang yang mulai saling menginvasi, menambah hangat sesi inti pada malam hari itu. Mereka tidak peduli dengan malam yang dingin, angin yang berembus, sinar bulan, atau apapun itu yang ada di sekitar mereka._

 _Di saat mereka berciuman, rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, mereka memilih untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, mengambil oksigen yang mereka butuhkan sambil membersihkan jejak-jejak cinta di tiap sudut bibir mereka. Kemudian mereka saling senyum dan saling pandang lagi._

" _Terima kasih, Ruby," kata Sapphire sambil mengelus bekas luka itu lagi._

" _Terima kasih kembali, Sapph," kata Ruby. Lalu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan kencan pertama mereka dengan berbaring sambil memandang langit malam berbintang indah dengan disinari bulan purnama._

 _..._

Ruby melihat tangan kanannya lagi dan secara perlahan menyentuhkannya pada bibirnya, mengenang saat ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

'Kau memang alamiah, Sapph, termasuk ciumanmu,' pikir Ruby sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia melihat tangan kanannya kembali, dan mengingat kisah ciuman yang lebih dahsyat daripada kisah ciuman pertama itu. Sebuah ciuman yang mempersatukan mereka berdua dalam ikatan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada ikatan tali apapun di dunia.

 _Ikatan pernikahan..._

 _..._

" _Kau bisa mencium pasanganmu sekarang,"_

 _Ucapan sang pendeta itu cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk saling berbagi kebahagiaan seperti pada malam itu, dengan cara yang lebih istimewa. Ruby membimbing Sapphire dengan membelai pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, sehingga Sapphire hanya terfokus pada Ruby dan sebaliknya. Kemudian, mereka saling tutup mata dan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Singkat cerita, setelah ciuman itu selesai, semua orang di dalam gerehja itu bersorak gembira karena baru saja dua manusia dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci._

 _Ruby menggenggam tangan kiri Sapphire dengan tangan kanannya, melihat ke kerumunan manusia yang gembira di depan mereka. Kemudian, secara mengejutkan, Ruby menarik Sapphire dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian membopongnya. Membawanya ke mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan di depan sana, dan pergi dari gereja dalam keadaan senang._

 _Kemudian, pada saat resepsi. Tangan kanan Ruby tak pernah ingin lepas dari Sapphire, sama sekali._

" _Ruby," panggil Sapphire._

" _Ya, Sayang," kata Ruby dengan lembut._

" _Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, sebentar saja, aku ingin mengobrol dengan teman-teman juga,"_

" _Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja?" tanya Ruby dengan tatapan senangnya._

" _Uhhh... kau sudah merangkulku selama ini, lepaskan dulu lah, bosan aku," kata Sapphire, dengan nada agak kasar._

" _Oke, oke," kata Ruby, menyelesaikan tugas tangan kanannya untuk memeluk Sapphire._

 _..._

'Hehehehe, dasar Ruby...' pikir Ruby setelah mengingat kejadian resepsi itu. Dia ingin saja memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua malam itu, namun kemudian, dia teringat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Momen itu..._

 _..._

 _Itu adalah sebuah tengah malam yang tenang di Kota Littleroot. Ya, tenang, sampai suara teriakan luar biasa terdengar dari salah satu sudut kota itu. Semua orang terheran-heran dengan sumber suara ini. Mereka tahu itu adalah suara perempuan, namun tidak pernah sekeras ini. Itu, sampai beberapa orang lainnya mengabarkan kepada orang itu bahwa sumber suara itu berasal dari Rumah Sakit Littleroot._

 _Apa yang terjadi di sana? Awalnya sempat simpang siur. Ada yang berkata ada Pokemon liar muncul di sana. Ada yang berkata pembunuhan. Ada yang berkata ada pencurian. Namun kemudian, salah satu staf di rumah sakit itu berkata kepada masyarakat melalui konferensi pers dadakan._

" _Yang terjadi sebenarnya, itu adalah teriakan dari seorang wanita yang sedang melahirkan. Wanita itu diketahui akan memiliki 2 anak kembar, satu sudah keluar, dan sekarang tinggal yang terakhir. Dan wanita itu bernama..."_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!_

 _Suara itu sangat keras, sampai semua yang ada di sana harus menutup telinga mereka agar tidak rusak. Setelah teriakannya berhenti, staf rumah sakit itu meneruskan kata-katanya._

" _Wanita itu bernama, Sapphire Birch,"_

 _Langsung ke kamar dari orang yang dimaksud di rumah sakit itu, Sapphire baru saja mengambil napasnya setelah teriakan itu. Yang ada di sana adalah dokter kandungan, asistennya, Sapphire, dan Ruby. Terlihat bahwa tangan kirinya Sapphire menggenggam tangan kanannya Ruby sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam salah satu rangka ranjang rumah sakit yang dia tempati. Terlihat pula bahwa rangka ranjang itu sudah dalam keadaan bengkok mengikuti genggaman Sapphire. Bagaimana dengan bagian kirinya?_

" _Sapph... awww... bagaimana?" tanya Ruby, sampai mencoba menahan rintihan karena sakit yang dia rasakan dari tangan kanannya, hasil genggaman kuat istrinya itu._

" _Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, be... belum..." kata Sapphire di tengah engahannya. Lalu Ruby menoleh ke dokternya._

" _Dokter, seberapa lama lagi?" tanya Ruby._

" _Beruntunglah, hanya tinggal satu dorongan lagi, namun itu menunggu kontraksinya dulu," kata sang dokter. Lalu, sang dokter mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sapphire._

" _Oke, kalau kau sudah merasakannya, dorong sekuat tenaga, walaupun kau harus berteriak sekuat terompet kiamat sekalipun, walaupun kau harus menggenggam tangan suamimu sampai remuk, sampai rangka ranjang itu patah, dorong sekuat mungkin," kata sang dokter, Sapphire hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu..._

" _Ruby..."_

" _Sapph..."_

" _Kau boleh melepaskan tanganmu kalau kau mau. Aku kasihan dengan tanganmu," kata Sapphire. Ruby hanya bisa melihat tangan kanannya yang hampir remuk, namun kemudian Ruby memandang Sapphire dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan._

" _Sapphire sayang, aku tidak peduli tanganku patah, remuk, sampai hancur sekalipun. Sakitku itu tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan sakitmu kali ini. Apa lagi kau harus merasakannya dua kali dalam satu waktu. Biarkan aku ikut merasakan sakit itu denganmu, Sapph. Aku tak ingin kau sakit sendirian. Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu, menemanimu, berada di sampingmu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sapph," kata Ruby. Sapphire hanya bisa menahan air matanya karena melihat suami bermata merah delima ini bersedia sakit bersamanya dalam proses yang memang menyakitkan ini. Dan di tengah isakan itu, Sapphire merasakan kontraksi terakhirnya datang._

" _Ini dia..." kata Sapphire._

" _Sekali dorong, dan kau bebas. Dorong dalam hitungan tiga, dua, satu, SEKARANG!"_

 _Ya, yang terjadi adalah seluruh kota mampu mendengarkan teriakan final dari perjuangan Sapphire melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Rangka ranjangnya berbengkok parah, dan akhirnya, tangan kanan dari anaknya Sang Tangan Penghancur Gagang Telepon itu remuk oleh tenaga luar biasa dari seorang perempuan yang terus berada di samping kanannya. Ruby ikut berteriak, walau tak sekeras Sapphire, karena hancurnya telapak tangan kanannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ada pihak keempat yang ikut berteriak._

 _Anak kedua mereka. Anak kedua mereka akhirnya berhasil dilahirkan. Sementara sang dokter dan asistennya membersihkan sang bayi, Ruby dan Sapphire hanya bisa melihat anak mereka dengan perasaan terharu. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua telah lengkap menjadi suami istri dengan hadirnya dua manusia kecil hasil cinta mereka berdua. Ruby dan Sapphire kembali saling senyum dan saling pandang sambil menangis bahagia karena ini._

" _Sayang, kita berhasil, kita berhasil, sayang," kata Ruby, menangis, sebagian karena menahan sakit dari tangannya yang remuk, dan sebagian karena gembira anak kedua mereka baru saja lahir. Sapphire yang sangat kelelahan juga menangis, sebagian besar tangisan bahagia, karena dia baru saja berhasil melahirkan dua anak hasil cinta mereka malam itu._

" _Ya, Ruby, kita berhasil," kata Sapphire sambil terisak senang._

 _Malam itu memang malam yang akan dikenang, bukan hanya oleh Ruby dan Sapphire saja, melainkan juga penduduk Kota Littleroot._

 _..._

Akhirnya, Ruby melihat kembali tangan kanannya yang masih diperban, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah kejadian itu, dia pergi ke rumah sakit itu lagi untuk meminta dokter mengoperasi tulangnya yang patah. Dan jadilah tangan kanannya yang diperban itu.

Kemudian, seseorang di sampingnya memanggilnya. Dia baru saja datang setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Dia terlihat heran.

"Ruby, belum tidur?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sapphire di sampingnya.

"Eh, Sayang? Sudah selesai dengan bayinya?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk. "Aku belum tidur. Aku hanya mengingat-ingat cerita-cerita kita dulu, tepatnya dari setelah perlawanan kita dengan meteor itu sampai kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Ruby. Kali ini dia merangkul istrinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Oh, masa lalu kita," kata Sapphire, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kehidupan kita akan semakin indah. Cerita-cerita kehidupan yang kita alami selama ini ternyata membawa kita sampai ke sini," kata Ruby sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Ruby. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Kukira kita hanya akan bertemu saat kita kecil saja. Ternyata, Tuhan mengizinkan kita bertemu lagi dan akhirnya mengizinkan kita bersatu dalam keluarga yang indah ini," kata Sapphire.

"Ya, sepertinya aku punya misi baru sekarang," kata Ruby.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sapphire dengan wajah heran. Lalu Ruby menghirup napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan istrinya itu.

"Membuat cerita baruku," kata Ruby, sambil tersenyum ke arah Sapphire yang masih memasang wajah herannya.

"Cerita barumu?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ya, cerita baruku, bersamamu, bersama anak-anak kita, dan nanti bersama cucu dan cicit kita, siapa tahu cerita apa yang akan muncul," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya Ruby.

"Aku ingin selalu ada dalam setiap cerita indahmu itu, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Aku juga, Sapph," kata Ruby, lalu Ruby mencium kening suaminya, dibalas dengan Sapphire mencium telapak tangan kanan suaminya yang diperban itu dengan lembut agar sang suami tidak kesakitan.

"Nah, ayo tidur," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk, lalu dua orang itu mengondisikan posisi mereka agar nyaman dalam tidur mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, Ruby dan Sapphire bersiap untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Selamat malam juga, Sayang," kata Ruby.

...

 _Terlihat dari luar rumah mereka, lampu terakhir yang menyala di rumah Ruby dan Sapphire akhirnya mati. Ketenangan dan keheningan adalah yang tersisa dari rumah itu pada tengah malam yang disinari bulan purnama. Mereka menikmati tidur mereka meskipun mereka tahu ini hanya sementara. Pada suatu saat, suara tangisan anak-anak mereka akan membangunkan mereka lagi, dan siklus berulang lagi._

 _... itulah cerita baru mereka berdua, paling tidak, untuk saat ini ..._

 **Selesai.**

 **CILUKBA! Regulus White Dwarf disini!**

 **Kaget? Tak perlu. Jadi di sini, aku mengakhiri kisah yang dimulai oleh kurohippopotamus dalam** _ **event**_ **tantangan TAKABUR. Dia yang mulai, aku yang akhiri. Kuharap sang empunya fic ini tak mengejarku. /dilaser**

 **Jangan lupa kripik jaran /dilaser kritik dan sarannya agar fic yang dibuat bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **RWD dan kurohippopotamus, keluar.**


End file.
